


the lesser of two evils

by dansmithism



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansmithism/pseuds/dansmithism
Summary: a prequel to damaged goods, focusing on the dan/ralph relationship and how dan became a vampire.





	the lesser of two evils

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, ouch.

Something didn't feel right. The atmosphere felt just that little bit too heavy; too tense, too uncomfortable. The sickeningly strong smell of blood probably didn't help matters, either, but what really bothered the vampire about this was the fact that he recognised the underlying scent that defined the blood as being Dan's. Immediately, his heart stopped and the sensastion that came with breathing had become less of an automatic thing and much more of a heavy, labourous act. It became worse the closer he got to the human's room and heard the overly familiar but still disgusting noises associated with a primal vampire feeding on it's very unfortunate prey; which, in this case, just so happened to be the only person Ralph was even remotely close to at this particular moment in his life.   
Dan had been the only one to stick around after Ralph had been turned into the monster he was now, although it was never really clear on the reasons why. They were together, then they weren't and then, again, they were; sharing everything from sheets to body warmth in the darkness but, he was not of the belief that they were in love. That was a crude four letter word that had no meaning in their relationship... If it could even be called a relationship, given how often they would break it off and how quickly they'd end up back in the same bed together. It was more of a cycle than a relationship, if the vampire were to be perfectly honest. They would begin by just staying friends, end up getting drunk, end up fucking and then end up together before an argument about something, anything, forced them right back to the beginning again. Sometimes he initiated things, sometimes Dan did but it had always been messy and needlessly complicated between them. That, however, did not stop him from worrying about and being intensely frightened for the only human who had even bothered to care about him right at that second. 

After swallowing down his bile, Ralph, very quietly, let himself into Dan's room and was hit with the unsightly, unholy image in front of him. There wasn't any screaming for help or desperate fighting, as was to be expected at such a bloodbath, which told him that this other vampire, this true monster that was tearing into the human had used the extremely illegal vampiric ability of hypnosis to keep him quiet, calm and compliant as the entire ordeal unfolded. That the creature that was so damn close to ending Dan's life right at that moment had taken control of the human - Ralph's human's mind and made him agree to the idea of his own gory demise by lulling him into a complete sense of calm. Angered by that fact alone, Ralph let out a low, involuntary growl. No one fucked with his human. His Dan. No one - and certainly not a vampire that had chosen to become primal in a futile attempt at rebelling against the government.   
"Get the fuck off of him." He demanded, grabbing at the back of the other vampire's shirt and yanking him off the human that was left sprawled across the bedroom floor, lying in a growing pool of his own blood. "You have no fucking right to even look at him, let alone feed from him. He's mine." He snipped, not once giving the primal vampire a chance to respond in any way, shape or form. The fucker didn't deserve the chance to explain himself. Without even pausing for thought, and in his pure, blind rage, Ralph dragged the other vampire out of the house and threw him into the street. "If you think about coming anywhere near me, or my human again, I will kill you. D'you understand me?" He shouted, throwing a few punches, not caring about how the impact of smacking a man in the jaw affected his knuckles. "Fuck off! Go on, fuck off!" He added, picking the vampire up and shoving him a few times until, eventually, the monster got the message and fleed before any police cars sped onto the scene. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ralph watched until he couldn't see the primal vampire's figure anymore then turned back to the house; sprinting back up to Dan and trying to manipulate the dying human's body so that he was resting comfortably against the vampire's body. The blood was thick and sticky, clinging to any surface it pleased as Ralph held his human close to him. Staining Ralph's skin, seeping into and infecting the fabric of Dan's clothes, oozing and drooling to the carpet that would now have to be replaced at the expense of the deposit they'd paid when they had first moved into this stupid house. There was also a small sign of life in form of wheezing and gargling as Dan's body fought to stay in this realm instead of allowing him to become a ghost and that made the vampire's eyes widen with a kind of optimism. He was alive.  
"Dan? Can you hear me?" The cautious, quiet questions didn't get much of a response apart from an incredibly weak blink of the human's eyes, followed immediately by the spark of panic and a failed attempt to speak when Dan had finally realised what sort of position he had found himself in. "Hey, hey, hush... Listen, Dan! Listen to me, alright? You're going to be just fine. I'm going to make damn sure of it. You understand?" More panic followed by an obvious attempt at movement; an attempt that, again, had failed. "No, no, no, no, you stay right where you are. Right here with me, where you're safe." The adrenaline had started kicking in now, because parts of Dan's body had started shaking and violently so, which made the panic that much worse. For some reason, the first thing Ralph had thought to do in a bid to try and soothe his human was to run a free hand through his hair a few times before kissing his forehead. "I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't fucking dare leave you." He stated, gently pulling Dan's face so that their eyes locked. 

In that moment, while he was temporarily lost in those panic-stricken blues, the vampire made a decision. He was going to turn Dan. He was going to bite down and allow his venom to seep into Dan's blood and turn him into a vampire. Why? He wasn't entirely sure on the why in that particular moment, but if the underlayer of thought in the back of his mind was anything to go by; it was the idea that Ralph was absolutely terrified of being left alone. If he lost Dan, then he wouldn't have anyone left. Was it selfish; to want to keep someone he cared about with him? Was it selfish; to want to give him a second chance at life by turning him into a monster so that, ultimately, Ralph wouldn't be alone? Probably, but that hadn't really crossed his mind. All Ralph was thinking about as he hushed and soothed the terrified human in his arms was the fact that he was going to do it. He was going to infect Dan - and to Hell with whatever the consequences were. The vampire bit down at his lower lip, briefly looked up at the ceiling as he prayed to Whoever it was in charge of the universe for some resemblance of forgiveness then returned his attention to shivering dying man in his arms.   
"Don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be fine." He vowed, nodding a few times as he took a hold of one of Dan's weak arms and pulled it to his mouth. "It won't hurt that much... Not compared to how much you're hurting now, it won't, anyway. So just... Just close your eyes and try to concentrate on something, anything. Even if it's something stupid like a Twin Peaks theory or whatever... Just hold on to that and keep concentrating on it, alright?" After a moment of silent hesitation, Ralph bit into Dan's wrist - who responded with the correct behaviour to such an act, by letting out a pained, desprately weak groan and attempting to pull away from the newest shot of pain.

When he was sure that enough of the venom had been passed onto his human, Ralph let go and pulled him into a tightly held cuddle; allowing Dan to rest his head against his shoulder and giving him a gentle kiss against a temple. "You go to sleep." Commanded the vampire, gently, taking the time to push a hand through the human's hair a few times. "I've got you, you're safe and you're going to be just fine... Just go to sleep."   
"... Love... you." Managed the human through heavy, tired breaths as he allowed himself to relax and rest against the vampire before he eventually did become lost to realm of sleep.  
"No you don't." Ralph countered in a whisper, a bitter sort of laugh just managing to escape him as he shook his head. "And even if you did, once you find out what I did to you, you won't love me anymore. That I can guarantee." He added, just as a precaution. A precaution for what; he didn't know but a precaution nonetheless. He sighed, every fibre of his being screaming for a cigarette but until authorities arrived to help with the clean up, Ralph purposefully denied himself that nicotine hit in favour of staying with and keeping his promise to Dan. A part of him wondered if he would allow the cops, who were definitely on the way if the neighbours had heard any of the loud ruckus from earlier, to take Dan from him at all. The childish, selfish side of him had already denied them access to the human in his arms, while another part of him said that it would make more sense for him to take Dan and deal with the pair of them individually. So long as he was close, within touching distance, they would be fine. Ralph would be keeping his promise and Dan wouldn't panic should he wake up again. 

"Fuck!" Ralph shouted, letting out what was left of his rage. "... Shit." He whined, snuggling at his human. "Christ." He breathed when he had managed to calm himself enough to be able to think straight again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I just didn't want you to leave me here, alone, okay? I shouldn't have done that to you, but I didn't want to be alone! I need you, Dan. I need you here, with me. I don't know what the fuck I would do without you being here." Frightened, nonsensical babbling as he realised what the consequnces of his actions would now mean for Dan. "I'm so sorry." He came full circle, kissing the new vampire's forehead. "Please don't be angry with me. Please don't. I was trying to save you." 

Which was true but it was for Ralph's own selfish gain.


End file.
